vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are a supernatural species and the primary species in Vampire Diaries. Vampires are descendants of a family of nine vampires known as The Originals. History The origin of the vampire race is a mystery, but it is known that The Originals are the first, and most powerful vampires in existence. It was once believed that vampires and werewolves wreaked havoc upon the Aztecs,until a powerful Shaman placed a curse upon both supernatural species, forcing vampires as slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. Therefore, vampires would perish if ever exposed to sunlight, and werewolves are forced to transform only during the full moon. The curse was bounded by a mystical Moonstone, that can only be undone with the sacrifice of a Petrova Doppelganger. (The only known existing Doppelgangers are Katherine, who is a vampire and Elena, who is a human.) However the curse has proven to be a hoax made up by Klaus. In reality the curse does exist but it is in place to keep Klaus from awaking his werewolf side to maintain order and balance. The Petrova Doppelgänger is required to break the curse, followed by a vampire, a werewolf and a witch. Food In order to survive, vampires must drink a form of blood, whether it be human or animal. If a vampire does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will pump blood through their veins, but once there's none left, their veins rub together like sandpaper. It is known as being an extremely painful experience. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Vampires have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Vampires injuries heal faster than any other animal or human *'Durability: '''Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Longevity: V'ampire stops aging once turned and they have the potential to live forever unless killed. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus, infection, and natural death. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'''Fire or Sunlight: Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Original. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented (as seen when Elijah was resurrected in the Salvatores' / Elena's house). However, once invited the vampire can enter and exit at will. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. (Vampires who have been bitten have to drink the blood of a Hybrid to be cured.) Myths *'Garlic:' Garlic is shown to have no effect on vampires whatsoever, as witnessed when Stefan cooks with it with Elena, stating that he "loves eating garlic". *'Religious Artifacts:' Stefan informs Elena that religious artifacts have no effect on vampires, describing holy water as "drinkable" and crucifixes as "decorative". *'Reflections:' All vampires are shown to have reflections in mirrors, glass, etc. *'Silver:' Silver has no effect on vampires, but when a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. *'Shape Shifting:' Vampires are unable to alter their overall form, as they are depicted in mythology as having the ability to do so. *'Sleeping In Coffins: '''It is possible that older vampires sleep in coffins to carry on the tradition, but majority of vampires tend to sleep in regular beds. *'Free Invitation:''' In order for a vampire to enter a home, they must be invited in by the homeowner. Once a vampire has been invited in, their invitation cannot be renounced. Physical, Physiological, and Psychological Characteristics Whenever a vampire feeds, their faces turn to a paler complexion, with blood rushing to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off enemies. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Stefan explains that the hunt is often more enjoyable to vampires than the actual feeding. Vampires are excellent hunters and can remain completely unseen by their victims despite any constrictions. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. This is explained by Lexi and witnessed in Stefan and Damon. Stefan also explains that caffeine gives vampires the illusion of life by warming their bodies. Vampire Transformation In order for a human to become a vampire, the human must consume the vampire's blood and die within 24 hours of consumption while the vampire blood is still in the human's body. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, a period of time elapses before the deceased person rises, although the human is not yet a vampire, but the human is in a period of transition where they are not a full vampire. In order to complete the transition, a vampire must consume an amount of human blood. If they choose not to drink human blood within 24 hours, they will die. See also * List of Vampires - a complete list of all vampires that have appaered in the series. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Individuals who have been Revived